Tips
by DaeikoSou
Summary: A veces las mujeres no entienden a los hombres, quizá porque son más simples de lo que aparentan, en algunas ocasiones...


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Reto concedido a **BluesHead-GreenEyes** **,** en el digi-foro proyecto 1-8 del topic Las Mendigas Fickeras II.

El reto fue el siguiente: Drabbles o historias cortas desarrollando lo que dice éste artículo ( noticias/historias/explican-mujeres-conductas-entienden-masculino_0_ ). Quiero mucha comedia xD

 **Pairings:** Michi, Takari, Koumi, Taiora, Taito, Joura, Mimato.

 **Advertencias:** Todos los capítulos son independientes del otro, a excepción de los capítulos VI y VII :). Hay lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales, diversidad de parejas, etc!

* * *

 **I**

 _"No tenemos el control absoluto de nuestros penes. Las erecciones no son siempre sexuales. Está la erección mañanera, la erección del hype, la erección del luto, la erección de los videojuegos… también hay falsas erecciones provocadas por las arrugas de los pantalones. Dejad de pensar mal de nosotros_ ".

 **Pareja:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 296.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba en el baño cepillando sus dientes cuando escuchó el timbre, no le hubiese prestado atención si no fuese por la insistencia de aquélla persona en seguir tocándolo; Taichi se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hermana que no atendía la puerta, y que sus padres no estaban en casa.

Terminó con sus dientes y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, la cual al abrir, notó que se trataba de su novia Mimi.

Oh, había olvidado por completo que saldrían. Taichi ya estaba contando los segundos que le quedaban de vida cuando notó el sonrojo de Mimi.

—¡¿P-por qué estás así?! —fue su pregunta, la cual Taichi pudo jurar que los vecinos oyeron— ¡¿Con quién andas?!

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué te pones así? —Yagami preguntó muy confundido.

—¡Taichi Yagami estás con otra mujer! —Acusó la chica mostrándose muy enojada.

—¡Claro que no! —Negó enseguida Taichi, el hecho de que tardase tanto en abrirle la puerta no significaba eso. Sin embargo, aún había algo que pudo hacerla pensar eso. El chico bajó su mirada y lo entendió—. No es lo que crees… Es la mañana…

—¿Qué tiene que ver la mañana? ¡Saca a esa chica que escondes en tu habitación ahora mismo! —Exigió Mimi intentando entrar al departamento Yagami, pero Taichi en su intento por explicarle lo que pasaba tuvieron un tropiezo lo cual los llevó al suelo.

—Hermano, ¿por qué hacen tanto ruido? —Preguntó Hikari, quien por fin salió de su habitación algo adormilada; pero al observar la posición en la que Taichi y Mimi estaban, se terminó por despertar, mostrando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Oh, estos niños de ahora —manifestó la vecina de los Yagami, quien iba saliendo a hacer las compras, y no pudo evitar observar tan vergonzosa escena.

* * *

 **II**

 _"Todo lo que conlleva no ser el primero en llegar al orgasmo. Por ejemplo: cantar un villancico mentalmente"_.

 **Pareja:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 119.

* * *

—¡Ah, Taichi deja que llegue primero! —Exclamó Mimi entre gemidos mientras abrazaba la espalda desnuda de su novio, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por cumplir sus deseos.

Si tan sólo entendiera que no era algo tan fácil, o lo que costaba hacerlo. Tenía que ponerse a cantar cualquier canción, de esas que les enseñaban cuando eran niños, o las de my Little ponny, mentalmente y aun así se le era difícil.

Las embestidas, los sonidos placenteros, así como la resistencia de Taichi siguieron, hasta que pudo sentir el orgasmo de Mimi, poco después de llegar a su punto g. Ahora si podía dejar de cantar aquéllas canciones pegajosas que odiaba, y su hermana disfrutaba en los show de tv.

* * *

 **III**

 _"No me estoy rascando las pelotas. La situación suele ponerse incómoda allí abajo y hay que reajustarla"_.

 **Pareja:** Mimi y Yamato.

 **Número de palabras:** 185.

* * *

—Yamato, ¿por qué los hombres siempre se rascan las bolas? ¿No pueden ir al baño? —La pregunta de Mimi había sido directa, como siempre, pero tan inesperada que Yamato se ahogó con su jugo de naranja, tosió varias veces antes de poder responderle.

—¡No nos rascamos las bolas! —Le respondió con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pues no entiendo porque siempre tienen la mano allí, ¿acaso les tienen mucho apego a sus bolas? —Mientras más Mimi preguntaba, más Yamato se preguntaba porqué de todas las personas, tenía que ser a él quien se lo preguntase. Aunque pensó que incluso Koushiro se sentiría incómodo con ésa pregunta.

—Es que la situación se pone incómoda allá abajo… ¿sabes? —le respondió algo dudoso de cómo explicarle, la mirada de Mimi no se apartaba de él, parecía que aún no entendía lo que Yamato quería decir— ¡Deberías preguntarle a Taichi! No soy bueno explicando —Exclamó con sus mejillas rojas de nuevo, e intentando huir.

—¡Pero quiero que seas tú el que me lo explique! —Exclamó Mimi quien no vaciló en seguirlo, parecía que sólo le gustaba verlo avergonzado.

* * *

 **IV**

 _"Al contrario que vosotras, no solemos tener a nadie con quien desahogarnos"_.

 **Pareja:** Taichi y Yamato.

 **Número de palabras:** 126.

* * *

Cuando Yamato tenía problemas no se los contaba a nadie, no era por ser él, hace tiempo entendió que todos los hombres que ha conocido son de esa manera. Las mujeres, por el contrario, siempre que estaban tristes, se lo comentaban a sus amigas, buscaban apoyo. A veces se quejaba de que Taichi, su novio, no le dijera las cosas, siempre le decía que podía contar con él, pero era caso perdido.

¿Son las mujeres complicadas o los hombres? Quizá ambos lo eran y él divagaba mucho en lo perdido. Bueno, si algo sabía es que a final de cuentas, los hombres arreglaban las cosas de esa manera, y no había porque preocuparse demás acerca de Taichi y sus problemas, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

* * *

 **V**

 _"En ocasiones, solo queremos quedarnos en casa y jugar a videojuegos. No hay nada de malo en ello. No, no me avergüenza salir contigo ni odio a tus amigos"_.

 **Pairing:** Koushiro y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 218

* * *

—¿Es por qué te doy vergüenza, verdad?

Koushiro escuchó la voz de su novia, Mimi, desde la otra línea telefónica. Ella quería salir y presentarle unos amigos americanos que fueron de vacaciones a Japón, pero el chico la había rechazado.

—No, no es eso —manifestó el chico con voz sorprendentemente relajada. En realidad, estaba acostumbrado a que Mimi llevaba las cosas a otro nivel.

—¿Entonces es por qué odias a mis amigos? —Ella siguió insistiendo una respuesta.

—No, no los odio —fue su simple respuesta, la cual no satisfago a Mimi.

—¡¿Es por qué tienes a otra chica allá?! —Aquélla exageración hizo sobresaltar a Koushiro, ¿pero qué clase de depredador sexual creía que era?

—¡No! —Negó enseguida—. Sabes que no hay nadie más que tú —dijo en voz baja para que sus padres no lo oyeran ser un romántico—. Pero… quiero… ya sabes… pasar tiempo en casa. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría investigar —dijo finalmente.

—¡Ah, lo hubieras dicho antes! —Manifestó ella muy despreocupada. Koushiro pensó en lo fácil que hubiese sido si lo hubiera dejado explicarle antes de decir esas falsas acusaciones en su contra.

Porque a veces los chicos sólo quieren pasar tiempo haciendo lo que les gusta, unos jugar futbol, otros dormir, Koushiro amaba pasar tiempo en su computadora, eso no cambiaría.

* * *

 **VI**

 _"Las indirectas no funcionan con nosotros. No importa lo obvias que puedan parecer, la mayoría no las vamos a pillar. Y, aunque entendamos la indirecta, muchos de nosotros no actuaremos en consecuencia. Las escuchamos tan pocas veces entre nosotros que no sabemos qué hacer cuando nos lanzan una_.

 _¿La solución? No utilicéis conductas pasivo-agresivas. Comunicad de forma sencilla. No esperéis a que entiendan vuestras indirectas ni os enfadéis si no se da cuenta de vuestras intenciones. Probablemente estaban pensando en dinosaurios_ ".

 **Pairing:** Taichi y Sora. (Con la intervención de Mimi).

 **Número de palabras:** 224.

* * *

Sora estaba molesta, era fácil de notar, mucho más la razón de su molestia, él único que no lo notaba era su novio, Taichi, quien irónicamente era la razón del porqué estaba molesta.

—¿Por qué Sora me ignora? —Preguntó Taichi a la mejor amiga de su novia, Mimi.

—¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta? —Le respondió Mimi con otra pregunta, notándose que también le molesto la _ignorancia_ de Taichi—. Eres un novio muy desconsiderado, con razón te ignora de ésa manera.

—¡¿Pero qué hice?! —Siguió preguntando Taichi, totalmente confundido.

—Después de todas las cosas que Sora ha dicho en frente tuyo, ¡cualquiera lo sabría! —Señaló Mimi muy desesperada, a veces no soportaba la personalidad de sus dos amigos, una no dice las cosas directamente, el otro, simplemente no entiende sus indirectas, ¿tenía que ser ella quien le dijera la razón de una vez por todas? Lo haría, pero estaba intentando no entrometerse en los problemas de parejas, pero debía admitirlo, sus amigos eran unos idiotas— No, no es tan descabellado —manifestó Mimi— después de todo, ustedes los hombres nunca se detienen a pensar en lo que hicieron para enojarnos, pero Sora debería decírtelo personalmente en vez de andar con _indirectas_ —La portadora de la pureza suspiró y se largó, dejando a Taichi mucho más confundido que antes, él mismo le reclamó que le dijera la razón, pero Mimi simplemente lo ignoró.

* * *

 **VII**

 _"Tendemos a tomarnos las cosas literalmente. Si preguntamos cómo estás y contestáis "bien", continuaremos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Si pedimos permiso para algo y contestáis "claro", lo haremos. Algunas personas son más empáticas que otras, pero tomamos los mensajes al pie de la letra. Es como un documento legal. Si has dicho que sí, nos es suficiente"_.

 **Pairing:** Taichi y Sora

 **Aclaración:** Continuación del capítulo anterior.

 **Número de palabras:** 264.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Taichi a Sora mientras regresaban a casa.

—Sí —Respondió secamente. Con aquello, Taichi siguió sin decir nada— ¿No vas a preguntar más nada? —le preguntó Sora mirándolo algo enojada.

—Dijiste que estabas bien, ¿no?

—Eres un idiota si crees que lo estoy —le dijo de una manera tan fría que a Taichi se le erizó la piel.

—P-pero…

—Nunca te detienes a pensar en porqué estoy así, y sólo te parece suficiente con que te responda que estoy bien —Sora paró el paso haciendo que Taichi también lo hiciera.

—O-oye… lo siento… —mencionó Taichi algo aterrado por la reacción de Sora, realmente no sabía que había hecho pero al parecer fue lo suficientemente malo como para que la pelirroja no lo mirase a los ojos. El moreno suspiró—. Enserio, lamento lo que hice y por parecer que no te presto atención, si lo hago, es sólo que hay cosas que no noto tan deprisa…

—Mimi tenía razón, no puedo guardarme todo y luego culparte de que no te des cuenta —Ahora fue Sora la que suspiró agotada. Pero en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, le daba un poco de vergüenza decirle porque estaba "molesta" con él. En realidad, se había arreglado el cabello de manera diferente y él no lo había notado. Pero… era Taichi después de todo, él no se preocupaba por las apariencias— Regresemos a casa —le dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa que Taichi supo identificar que era sincera.

—Te vez más linda cuando sonríes —Sora se sonrojó, si, él era distraído, pero muy dulce también.

* * *

 **VIII**

 _"Incluso un toque juguetón en los huevos puede inducir un dolor inmenso. Jugad con suavidad_ ".

 **Pareja:** Mimi y Taichi.

 **Número de palabras:** 277.

* * *

—Te golpearé si sigues molestándome —amenazó Mimi quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín de la escuela.

—No, no lo harás, princesa —dijo muy seguro Taichi, quien estaba parado al frente de ella. Ya tenía rato llamándola por aquél apodo que a Mimi siempre le molestaba que le dijeran. Mucho más cuando no estaba de buen humor, como era de costumbre.

—¡Que ya basta! —En ese momento, Mimi perdió los estribos y levantó un poco la pierna para patearlo, pero no observó exactamente en donde había apuntado.

Fue un roce, un leve roce, pero fue suficiente para que Taichi se echara para atrás quejándose del dolor.

—¿Ah? ¿Soy tan fuerte? —Preguntó Mimi parpadeando varias veces extrañada, pensó que Taichi estaba bromeando o simplemente exagerando.

—¡Me pegaste en las pelotas! —Exclamó conteniendo muchas palabras obscenas.

—¡Pero apenas y las toqué! —Se defendió Mimi con un gran tono de voz y levantándose del banco, sabía que era una parte delicada, pero no _tanto_ como Taichi interpretaba—. Ok, ya, lo siento, puedes dejar de simular que te duele más que mil demonios encima.

—¡Que no estoy jodiendo! —Le gritó Taichi— ¡Ve y pregúntale a Yamato! —sugirió—. Seguro a él si le crees que tanto puede doler eso que me hiciste.

Mimi empezó a creerle, si había mencionado a Yamato es porque debía ser cierto. El rubio no se tomaba las cosas de broma.

—¡Oh, de verdad lo siento! —Cambio Mimi repentinamente, aunque Taichi ya se lo esperaba— Aunque te lo merecías por llamarme princesa —manifestó con cara victoriosa. Aunque ahora que sabía aquélla verdad de los chicos, tendría más cuidado de a quien patear.

* * *

 **IX**

 _"A veces también nos gusta ser la cuchara pequeña"_.

 **Pareja:** Joe y Sora

 **Número de palabras:** 128

* * *

A Joe le asustaban las películas de terror, de esas dónde había tortura, claro que en muchas ocasiones se hacía el valiente cuando estaba con su novia, Sora. Se sentía muy bien como corría a sus brazos como si él fuese su valiente caballero, y no sólo un llorón asustadizo.

Pero a veces las películas que venían eran tan aterradoras que no podía evitar ser el primero en gritar y taparse la cara con la almohada. La primera vez pensó que Sora se burlaría, pero ella era más madura que eso, ella le dijo que podía abrazarlo si tenía tanto miedo, así como ella lo hacía, para darse apoyo, además esas películas no eran reales. A Joe le gustaban esos momentos en donde era salvado por su novia.

* * *

 **X**

 _"Cuando insulto a mis amigos, en realidad no lo digo en serio. Y ellos lo saben_ " _._

 _ **Friendship**_

 _ **Número de palabras:**_ _314._

* * *

—¡Eres un puto genio, Koushiro! —Exclamó Taichi dejando a Sora estupefacta, Hikari por el contrario mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa apenada por las palabras que acaba de decir su hermano en frente de todos.

—¿Tienes que ser tan grosero? —Le preguntó Mimi en un tono regañón, ella era la única en esa habitación que era capaz de objetar el mal vocabulario de Taichi.

—¿Ah? —Taichi volteó a verla confundido, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo— Es normal que nosotros los hombres nos insultemos, ¿verdad? —éste observó nuevamente a Koushiro, a quien se le podía notar una pequeña gota de sudor, viéndose muy incómodo ante la situación.

—¡Pues nunca los había escuchado hasta ahora! —Manifestó Mimi con sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Porqué nunca había tenido razones! —Respondió Taichi— ¡Pero, diablos, ahora sí que Koushiro me ha dejado impresionado! —Mencionó más entusiasmado— ¡Eres un maldito amo!

—¿Koushiro enserio no te molesta que te insulte así? —Le preguntó Sora, mostrándose preocupada por su amigo.

—En realidad no… Estoy acostumbrado, sé que no lo dice enserio —Respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Claro que lo sabes, mi puto amigo!

—¡¿Y tienes que seguir insultándolo?! —Exclamó Mimi—. Enserio Kou, no puedo creer que soportes a este idiota.

—¡Tú también me haz insultado! ¿Ves? —Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Porque actúas como idiota! —Acusó la castaña, entonces cuando menos lo esperaron, ambos se encontraban discutiendo e insultándose mutuamente.

—¿Por qué Taichi se molesta al ser insultado por una chica pero afirma que entre chicos no importa? —Preguntó Hikari abiertamente.

—Porque las chicas suelen decir las cosas cuando son verdad —explicó Koushiro, aunque en realidad no era tan experto cuando de chicas se tratase, era sólo una deducción que tomaba. La manera en la que Taichi lo insultaba, era diferente a como Mimi había insultado a Taichi. Por lo que era lo único que podía explicar en esta situación.

* * *

 **XI**

 _"Nuestra seguridad depende, en muchos casos, de lo atractivos que nos vemos. Si sales con un chico, puedes estar segura de que eres la única fuente de esta afirmación. No importa lo viril que parezca, a todos nos gusta que nos digan guapos de vez en cuando"_.

 **Pareja:** Koushiro y Mimi

 **Número de palabras:** 205

* * *

Por alguna razón Koushiro empezó a preocuparse más por su aspecto, quería verse guapo o aunque sea más interesante. Desde la llegada de Mimi algo dentro de él le decía "vete bien" "tira esos viejos trapos y cómprate algo nuevo, algo que a ella le guste".

Sí, era justo como su amigo Takeru le dijo, él quería lucir guapo para Mimi.

Pero él conocía a Mimi, sabía que ella era del tipo que no le gustaba lo común, y era difícil de convencer cuando tenía algo en la cabeza. Pero para ella, era fácil convencer a los demás o entusiasmarlos.

Justo cuando pensó que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ella se lo dijo.

—Te vez guapo.

El mundo alrededor de Koushiro empezó a ser más brillante que antes, consideraba que era estúpido como un alago podía alegrarlo de esa manera tan descabellada, sentí que podía voltar en aquél momento, el sonrojo en sus mejillas eran muy notables.

¿Realmente Mimi Tachikawa le dijo guapo? Koushiro sintió como si hubiese desbloqueado un nuevo logro en algún video juego.

¿O quizá era un sueño? No, no podía serlo, la manera en la que sentía aquél cosquilleo era real.

Había sido llamado guapo, por la chica que le gustaba.

* * *

 **XII**

 _"Nos encanta vuestro aspecto en pijama y con el pelo despeinado"_.

 **Friendship.**

 **Número de palabras:** 290.

* * *

—Miren chicas, según esta revista a los hombres les gusta cómo se ven en pijamas y con el pelo despeinado —Manifestó Mimi, mostrándole la revista a sus amigas y señalando con su dedo el artículo.

—¿Será verdad? —Preguntó Sora mostrándose dudosa, en realidad no podía imaginar a Taichi u otro de sus amigos gustándose a sí mismos en tal aspecto, siempre pensó que los hombres en realidad les daba igual esas cosas.

—Es cierto —manifestó Hikari, tanto Mimi como Sora voltearon a mirarla con cierta sorpresa—. A veces en las mañanas noto como mi hermano se ve en el espejo mientras está en piyama y con su cabello en su peor estado. Nunca se ve en el espejo al menos que sea de esa manera.

—¿Taichi no se molestará si sabe que nos dijiste esto? —Preguntó Sora.

—No lo creo… —dijo Hikari con una pequeña sonrisa dudosa.

—¿De qué hablan? —En ese momento, Takeru apareció de la nada, junto a su hermano Yamato y asustó un poco a las chicas, especialmente a Hikari y Sora.

—Leíamos este artículo acerca de ustedes, los hombres —manifestó Mimi con tal naturalidad y enseñándoles la revista a los hermanos, quienes lo leyeron cuidadosamente.

—Ciertamente, me gusta mi aspecto en piyama, pero también con la ropa que uso —manifestó sinceramente, para nada incómodo—. Incluso a mi hermano le gusta su aspecto en piyama —destacó.

—¡No es cierto! —Exclamó Yamato rojo de la vergüenza y enojo. Las chicas no pudieron evitar susurrarse cosas entre ellas mismas— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —les gritó. Aunque ese artículo tenía razón, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

 **XIII**

 _"Muchos de nosotros no necesitamos el sexo por placer sino como validación psicológica"_.

 **Pareja:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 115.

* * *

Cuando su novia lo "rechazaba" Taichi no se sentía animado, más bien, era algo que les pasaba a todos los hombres. Mimi cuando estaba en sus días malos, no quería acercársele ni un centímetro hasta solucionar su problema o viese su novela (dependiendo si terminó en buenos términos). A veces alegaba que Taichi la buscaba por sexo, cosa que no era cierta ¿o es que así lucía?

Lo que buscaba a veces era seguridad, era algo psicológico que tenía, sentía que si pasaba una semana sin tener relaciones era porque no lo seguía queriendo, o el amor se estaba acabando.

Pero Mimi a veces parecía leer su mente y en la noche lo sorprendía, quizá porque se arrepentía de haberlo tratado mal, de rechazarlo o simplemente su día malo había terminado, Taichi no lo sabía con certeza pero le gustaba sentir el deseo de su novia hacia él. Tanto como él lo hacía con ella.

* * *

 **XIV**

 _"Si alguna vez decimos algo que puede tomarse de dos formas (de una manera perjudicial y otra que no lo es), nos referimos a la otra el 100% de las veces. Cuando queremos decir algo malo de alguien, se nota"_.

 **Pareja:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **Número de palabras:** 118.

* * *

—¿Puedes irte? Me caes mal —Le dijo Takeru con cierta sonrisa que hizo que Hikari se confundiera. El chico que desde hace rato estaba insistiendo que le comprase una entrada para un concierto, se fue algo perturbado.

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso con una sonrisa, yo pensaría que bromeas —Le dijo Hikari una vez estando solos.

—¿De verdad? —Takeru se giró para ver a Hikari—. Bueno, a nosotros los hombres se nos nota cuando decimos algo malo, que puede ser entendido de otra manera. Pero tranquila Hikari-chan, jamás te diré algo que no entiendas, te lo explicaré detalladamente~ —le dijo quiñándole el ojo.

—Nunca me dirías algo malo —le dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas, ligeramente enojada.

* * *

 **XV**

 _"A diferencia de las mujeres, no tenemos un 90% de matchs en Tinder"_.

 **Pareja:** Mimi y Koushiro

 **Número de palabras:** 290.

* * *

—¡No entiendo por qué te molestas! —Exclamó Koushiro, era extraño en él alzar la voz, pero en ese momento, Mimi le había sacado de sus casillas.

—¡Y yo no entiendo por qué tienes que hacer equipo siempre con esa zorra! —Reprochó su novia con la cara roja como un tomate del enojo.

—¿Zorra? ¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó confundido, en realidad no estaba muy al tanto de los insultos populares.

—¡Esa chica que siempre te sigue por toda la escuela! —Respondió Mimi—. "Koushiro-kun, koushiro-kun" —Hizo una mala imitación de su voz.

—¿Estás celosa de Kaede-san? —Le preguntó para luego empezarse a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Por qué te ríes como idiota? —Le dijo mientras lo miraba como si fuese a asesinarlo.

—Porque no puedo creer que estés celosa —Manifestó mientras reía, a Mimi le molestaba cada vez más su actitud— No sé de qué te quejas cuando tienes a mil hombres alagándote en FaceBook y tú les contestas tan agradablemente.

—¿Usas el FaceBook? —Le preguntó mostrándose más sorprendida que enojada.

—Cuando estoy muy aburrido, a veces te enteras de más noticias allí que en cualquier otro lugar… —Alegó el pelirrojo—. En fin, Kaede-san es sólo una amiga, ahora que estamos en diferentes clases sabes que no puedo hacer equipo contigo, no soy del que le pide a otros que hagan equipo conmigo, ella simplemente viene, además sabe que eres mi novia, no me sigue a todos lados, sólo me pregunta cosas acerca de los trabajos que tenemos y esas cosas.

Tras la explicación de Mimi, se arrepintió un poco de haberlo celado, además de sentirse apenada porque en realidad Koushiro tenía más razones de celarla, pero no lo hacía, o quizá no lo demostraba, o simplemente confiaba en ella.

* * *

 **XVI**

 _"No tengáis miedo de ser demasiado bruscas con nosotros. Preferimos un rechazo directo que una desaparición o una mala contestación. No responder a un chico por no herir sus sentimientos duele mucho más que un rechazo"_.

 **Pareja:** Joe y Sora

 **Número de palabras:** 178

* * *

La respuesta había tardado mucho, si de todas maneras lo rechazaría, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez?

Días atrás, Joe Kido por fin había reunido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga Sora, pero antes de ella poder decirle algo, los mismos fueron interrumpidos por Taichi y Yamato, quienes casualmente se encontraban por allí y los saludaron. Sora casi al instante se excusó y se fue, dejando a Joe con los demás.

Y sin ninguna respuesta.

Habían pasado los días y Joe se sentía cada día peor, la verdad, prefería el rechazo antes que no recibir una respuesta, ¿por qué Sora no podía entenderlo? Porque entonces sólo dejaba un espacio vacío, algo que le daba una pequeña esperanza, que si crecía, y recibía por fin una respuesta, la caída sería peor.

—¿Por qué las mujeres creen que somos de acero? —Se preguntó Joe mientras intentaba estudiar, pero la pelirroja se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Si eso seguía así, tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso, antes de que su propia mente lo destruyera.

* * *

 **XVII**

 _"Esto va en exclusiva para las madres: no puedes pausar un juego online"_.

 **Personaje:** Koushiro.

 **Número de palabras:** 135.

* * *

Sus dedos iban a toda velocidad mientras presionaba cada botón del teclado, sus ojos se dirigían a cada movimiento en la pantalla. Al principio a Koushiro no le interesaban los video juegos, a pesar de ser un chico que siempre se la pasaba en la computadora; pero desde que uno sus amigos americanos le sugirió jugar un video juego online con él, poco a poco fue tomándole apego. Ahora, solía acordar una hora con su amigo para verse y _levear_.

—¡Koushiro, es hora de comer!

Sin embargo, a veces era un problema.

Estaban en medio de una partida muy importante y su madre ya lo había llamado para cenar. Si fuera por él, no comiera, pero su madre era insistente.

Y jamás entenderá, por mucho que se lo explique, que no podía pausar el juego.

* * *

 **XVIII**

 _"Cuando vamos al baño a cagar, disfrutamos de un tiempo de tranquilidad absoluta. No importa lo que tardemos"_.

 **Pareja:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Número de palabras:** 158.

* * *

Mimi se quedó sola viendo televisión, su novio Taichi había ido al baño, pero ya había terminado toda la serie y él aún no regresaba. La chica empezó a enojarse, ya no tenía una distracción para dejarlo pasar, ¿acaso tenía problemas estomacales? ¿o sólo era una excusa por qué no quería ver la serie con ella? Después de todo, él siempre se quejaba de lo ridícula que era la misma, y que no entendía cómo podía ver hasta 10 capítulos podía e incluso repetirlos el fin de semana.

—¡¿Taichi, acaso te tragó el retrete?! —le gritó, sin importar si los vecinos escuchaban aquélla vergonzosa situación.

En ese momento, escucho la puerta abrirse, ella volteó y observó a Taichi llegar con una revista, muy tranquilamente mientras silbaba. Su excusa había sido que la comida le había caído mal, pero en realidad siempre aprovechaba de esos momentos de tranquilidad, donde no tenía que soportar la tediosa serie que Mimi veía.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : omg, siento que me tardé tanto, en realidad estaba entre publicar cada drabble por separado pero cuando vi paso el mes así que no me quedó de otra que publicarlo todo junto ;w; estos meses he estado muy ocupada y me pierdo mucho jskajks, pero por fin pude terminarlo x3 espero te haya gustado y te haya hecho reír Blue! Coloqué muchas diversas parejas porque sentí que les quedaba mejor esas partes xD aunque salieron más Michi que cualquier otro jaja.


End file.
